


Between a Charger and a Hard Place

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Demon Road Series - Derek Landy
Genre: Car Sex, Crying, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: This piece is completely self-indulgent and I miss my sexy ghost uncle :("You started crying when your battery died. You were alone on an unfamiliar road with only your cell phone able to produce light. The moon was new and the stars were useless. Who knew how far you were from home, or civilization for that matter. How close a hungry mountain lion lurked, or where an angry bear would strike. There was no cell signal out here either, no way to call AAA or even your family to let them know you were safe.No one.And then, headlights swung around the corner, the engine of a car covered in shadows growling so loud it raddled you from the inside out."
Relationships: Milo Sebastian/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Between a Charger and a Hard Place

Trigger Warning: Non con, crying, fingering, demon car, Reader is fucked inside a demonic car

You started crying when your battery died. You were alone on an unfamiliar road with only your cell phone able to produce light. The moon was new and the stars were useless. Who knew how far you were from home, or civilization for that matter. How close a hungry mountain lion lurked, or where an angry bear would strike. There was no cell signal out here either, no way to call AAA or even your family to let them know you were safe. 

No one.

And then, headlights swung around the corner, the engine of a car covered in shadows growling so loud it raddled you from the inside out. Your body tensed, fight or flight instincts struggling for control over you. This was help, you thought, there was no reason to get anxious. And yet you were.

The car's speed slowed, the growling engine settling into a quiet snarl when the headlights stopped moving. The car had stopped. The engine cut out, leaving the endless night full of silence. 

You swallowed. 

The cabin light flickered to life, yellow like a Halloween moon, illuminating a lone driver. He was looking at you. Handsome, square jaw and unruly black curls framing his brown skin. His eyes were the same dark shade of black, eyes that seemed to bore into you like a hawk that had caught its prey. 

You swallowed again. Something told you he wasn’t help.

The man stepped out of his vehicle. It was an old car, you understood immediately, probably a 1970's Charger. You didn't really know cars that well, but you’d seen a lot of Supernatural. 

He stalked across the road to you, the sounds of his cowboy boots crunching gravel the only noise that dared disturb the silence. The closer he got, the more of him you saw: streaks of silver in his hair, creases around his eyes and mouth. He was older than he held himself, ageless in his confidence and stature. He leaned against your door and knocked on the window.

Your battery was dead, so you couldn't roll it down. You opened it and he backed up. "Hey," he said, "you okay?" Immediately, your anxiety faded. He must be help. 

"My battery died," you said honestly, "you wouldn't happen to have a signal out here, would you? Or jumper cables?" 

He looked you up and down and then smiled, the act making your system flood with endorphins. He was really handsome. "I don't, have either that is, but I'll give you a lift into town. But only if my car likes you." 

You both laughed, but his felt... fake.It must have been flirting and he must have been nervous that his car would break down: cars that old didn’t function well on narrow roads like these, that’s how lots of people died. "What's your name?" You asked.

He gave you that charming smile again. "Milo. You?"

You have him your name. The two of you walked to his car, Milo petting the doorframe as if he were calming an animal before he opened it for you. 

Up close you could see that the car, despite its age, looked brand new. "She's beautiful." He must have been one of those motorheads that kept his car immaculate and then cried when a bird pooped on it. 

Milo seemed to beam at the compliment. Definitely a motorhead. "Most people call her an ‘it.’" 

You winked playfully. "I know a car is a man's most important tool," you replied.

He gestured to the car and you slipped in. He closed the door after you, the cabin light suddenly going black. "You have no idea." Milo went around to his door and settled in, the light coming on the moment he was touching the car again. Old cars could be finicky like that. "Seatbelt." You obeyed. He turned the key and the Charger roared to life, the headlights flashing red for a moment. You blinked and they were white. 

Milo drove out onto the road. And immediately, your anxiety was flaring, screaming for you to get the fuck out of this car. You ignored your instincts and let him drive, wringing your fingers in your lap as sweat slipped over your skin. And then, just as soon as he'd started driving, Milo pulled over. "I can't do this." 

That agitated your anxiety, bile clawing at your throat. “Can’t do what?” Your voice was shaking.

Milo sighed, put his head on the steering wheel but didn’t cut the engine of his car. Or unlock the doors. “I’ll give you two choices.” He didn’t look at you, his voice low as the engine. “I can kill you and feed your soul to my car, or,” he paused, listening for your reaction, any creaks that indicate you were reaching for the locked door handle. You sat still. Deathly still. 

You shouldn’t have trusted him, but you were too scared to do anything. You sucked in a breath, trying to calm your panicking heart but nothing was working and Milo wasn’t giving you your other option. The option that would reveal that this was a all a funny joke and you’d both laugh and he’d drive you into town. 

He didn’t press. 

You did. “Or?”

Finally, Milo looked at you. “Normally I don’t get passed the first option before they start screaming.” He wasn’t joking. He kept watching you like he was waiting for you to shed your mask of calm and jump on the door, pounding and screaming for freedom. “The other option is to let me fuck you.” The charger’s engine was quiet compared to the impact of his words. 

“Fuck me?” You whispered. Kill you or fuck you? Your instincts were right. You should have run when you’d seen this handsome stranger pull up. “No, I... I think I should go back to my car and pretend I never met you. I won’t tell a soul I saw you, promise.” 

The Charger growled. Milo adjusted his crotch, licking his dry lips. “I’m letting you pick. You won’t get another chance.” Tense silence filled the car despite the roar of the engine. “Normally I would have just smashed your car into a pancake, and you by extension, but I... I have another hunger that I need sated. And I don’t want to play with a... a corpse.” 

Your pulse spiked again. “I think you should let me go,” you said again, “I really think that right now you should unlock this door and let me go.” Your heart was going faster than a startled rabbit’s. Milo wasn’t joking, you could tell by the discomfort on his skin, the itch to do something he wanted: kill or fuck. Oh God, he wasn’t fucking joking. If the car could devour your soul, there was no reason to even attempt the door. You were fucked. Or rather, you were about to be and then he’d feed you to his car.

Milo sighed. The door swung open. You didn’t question it. You bolted. 

You didn’t get far. 

Milo snagged you by the back of your shirt, dragging you across the unpaved road and shoving you onto the trunk of his car. The metal hit your skull, making it sing inside you. It hurt. Milo pressed you hard against it. “The Charger,” he growled in your ear, “can digest a living body fast. Undead ones are harder on her stomach. Do you want to end up in the trunk, Y/N, or do you want a stranger to fuck you for ten, uncomfortably, pleasant minutes?”

He was pushing into you, his cock hard against your clothed cunt. “Please,” you begged, tears springing to your eyes again, “I just want to go home.” 

You heard him unbuckle his heavy belt, then unzip his jeans. Sweat was forming on your palms. “You’re privileged to have a home.” He yanked down your pants, roughly shoving his thick fingers into your entrance, feeling your slick ring of muscle and stretching you out by spreading his fingers to get ready for him. You whimpered against the Charger which seemed to purr under you, excited for what was about to happen. Milo roughly shoved a thumb into your clit, your knees immediately locking against one another to try and stop him, but Milo was firmly between your thighs. “And you’re privileged to get a choice.” When you didn’t reply he added, “Women usually like me.” 

“They probably aren’t raped on a demonic car,” you hissed at him. 

He paused. “Would you rather be raped in a demonic car?”

Was he being serious? “I’d rather not have any of this happen, actually.” 

He ignored that comment and started rubbing your clit again. His fingers started to slide in and out of you, gathering slick quickly like he knew all the buttons to get you wet and relaxed for him. Once he heard your treacherous cunt start to squelch under him and your muscles suckle at him, he removed his fingers and slipped his cock inside. 

He was undeniably big, filling you completely and then some. Your body tingled from the sensation, a strangled cry escaping your throat. His thick fingers dug into your hips, pulling you back until the head of his cock was kissing your cervix and then pushing in further. You were accommodating him easily, too well. You didn’t like that he was able to play your cunt to whatever tune he liked, but you couldn’t fight back against him or else his car would eat you. 

Slowly, he dragged his cock out and then pushed back in, rocking slowly as the Charger continued to purr under you, warm like the sun was still on it. “It feels good, doesn’t it?” Milo purred, resonating with his car, “I know women like you well, your parts that is. I know how to navigate your cunt until you’re crying.” As if to prove himself, Milo dug into your g-spot suddenly making you cry out. You were glad you couldn’t see his face, you knew he must have been smirking behind you, satisfied with how easily he pulled your puppet strings. 

And then headlights rounded the corner. Milo swore, grabbing you around the waist and pulling you inside the Charger. He slammed the door after him, the cabin lights shutting off the moment he’d settled into the car. 

Another car. A chance to be saved. You started to shout, but Milo covered your mouth and then thrusted up into you, the sensation making your entire body stiffen. It was up to them, they needed to realize you were being held hostage in a demonic car. Tears welled up in your eyes. 

They stopped, saw the two different cars, and the fact that one of them still had their engine going, and seemed to decide that everything was fine before driving off. 

“We can’t stay here,” Milo muttered. He adjusted his seat, pulling back and pushing you against the wheel. “Drive. I’ll mind the gas.” 

His cock was still inside you. His hands were still on your hips. He expected you to drive down a windy, narrow cliff with his fat dick pumping inside your cunt. “No.” You sobbed. “Don’t make me.” 

“Then turn around,” he growled, “and hold onto me. Either way, I’m not done with you.” 

“I’ll kill us,” you sobbed. 

“Then turn around.” 

“You’ll kill us.” You sobbed, again. 

“I won’t.” He was barely giving you a choice again. Reluctantly, you turned to face him, his hands still on your hips to keep his cock where he liked it. Then he pulled your arms behind his neck, adjusted his seat again, and shifted the car to drive. It lurched under him, responding to his touch smoothly as it started its descent down the cliffside. 

Milo put one hand on the wheel on the other on your hip, pinching you to start moving. You swallowed a sob and obeyed. You lifted yourself and speared yourself coming down. Heat gathering at your core. Milo pinched you again and again until you’d built up a solid rhythm, up and down as he drove, trying to ignore the way your body swayed with each turn and how good he felt inside you even though this was the last thing you wanted. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, groaning as he went, the Charger’s engine sounding pleased as it purred down the cliff. It was reacting as if it were being ridden by a terrified stranger. 

“Faster,” Milo snarled in your ear, “move faster.” You obeyed, biting your lip to stop the sob of pleasure and fear. You slammed harder and faster onto him, choking on a moan when you accidentally hit your own g-spot. Milo didn’t seem to mind, pinching your hip to keep you moving. He wanted you to do it again. 

“Please,” you begged, “just let me go.” 

Milo shushed you, “We’re almost done.” He kissed the side of your head, making your stomach twist. “You’re allowed to cum, too.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

He remained silent and pinched your hip. 

You obeyed and swallowed your sobs, fresh hot tears streaming down your face and wetting Milo’s hair. He didn’t seem to mind. You kept riding him and kept swallowing your sobs as his dick hit your g-spot and you had no choice but to cling to him as both your ends were approaching. You were going to cum on a demon’s dick. 

Milo seemed to be growing impatient. He pulled over to the side of the road and put the cark in park before he wrapped his arms around your waist and started slamming into you, fucking you roughly until you were screaming for him to slow down. You didn’t want to cum. You didn’t want to cum. You didn’t—. You screamed as heat enveloped your body, something in your core snapping as your cunt sucked on Milo’s dick for his cum. He shot it inside you, hot and plentiful. Milo didn’t pull you off him, instead burying his face in your neck again. “I like,” he said, “I really, really like you.” 

The driver’s side door swung open and Milo walked out into the night, still inside of you. 

“Are you going to let me go?” Your voice was small.

Milo didn’t respond. He opened his trunk and cold dread welled up in your belly. “I haven’t made up my mind.” And then he was dropping you inside and slamming the trunk closed.


End file.
